The Defensive Heart
by 9653girl
Summary: Tacey is the new girl at school. What happens when she sparks the curiosity and intrest of Kyoya, the boy her step-sister has a crush on, and she struggles with feelings for Mori when she keeps shutting the him and the rest of the world out? -OC/Mori OC/Kyoya-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

*Tacey*

I felt hollow and lonely as I stared at the grave stone in front of me. My eyes burned but no tears fell. I guess I'd cried all the tears I had in the few months it had been since the lifeless body of the one most precious to me was laid into the ground.

"Hey," a soft voice came from behind me. I turned to see a girl about my age wearing an expression that seemed to match what I felt.

"Who are you?" my voice sounded weak.

"I'm Takara," she came to stand beside me, "was this someone you loved very much?"

I nodded.

"I know how you feel," her voice cracked as she choked on a sob, "I just lost my mom."

I turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in two little rivers and her lips were quivering with silent sobs. I put my arm around her and we cried on each other's shoulders.

I glanced at the gravestone. I will never let anyone take your place…Jason.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is my second chapter story. I hope you like it. If T is too high a rating let me know. I know at this point in time it's probably not but I'm thinking of whats to come. Don't worry nothing bad. Just little stuff.**

**Chapter 1**

*Tacey*

Students rushed past me on their way out of the last class of the day, everyone anxious to go home. I took my time packing up. I was in no hurry to get caught up in the crowd.

"Come on Tacey!" I looked up into the face of my new sister, "Hurry up! I want to introduce you to the club!" She was glowing with excitement.

Since arrangements had been made for me to go to school with Takara she had gone on and on about the host club.

I smiled, "Alright. Alright," I got up, "Lead the way."

She couldn't contain her excitement as she led me through the school. My step-sister wanted my approval so badly. I could tell.

"We have a lot of homework so we shouldn't stay long. Let's just make introductions and maybe next time we can stay longer." Her father, my step-father, had asked me to look out for his daughter. It was part of my reasoning when I talked him into pulling some strings so I could wear the boy's uniform instead of those ridicules yellow dresses.

"Ok," she said as she opened the doors.

Inside were many girls in uniform and seven boys that I could see. The girls clustered around the boys sitting on couches or chairs around tables that displayed teas and sweets.

"Welcome back," a voice came from behind us.

Takara jumped but I calmly looked over my shoulder. I had learned long ago to not be taken by surprise.

The voice belonged to a tall, handsome blond, "Princess Takara, it has been too long," he said as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

"I've spent the last year in America," she smiled as if this were a normal thing, "This is Tacey, my step-sister. We can't stay today but I really wanted her to meet you and the others."

He started to take my hand, "It is a pleasure Princess Tacey."

I pulled my hand from his, "It's just Tacey actually."

He adjusted his tie, "Yes. Well I am Tamaki. I would be more than happy to introduce you." Takara took his arm and motioned for me to walk by her side.

"This is Haruhi. He joined the club last year," he smiled at a boy with brown hair…who looked surprisingly feminine.

"Hello," he smiled at us, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is princess Takara and Tacey."

"I hope we will see more of you."

"TAMA-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" a blond little boy came out of nowhere and glomped Haruhi.

"Honey-sempi, do you remember Princess Takara?" Tamaki addressed the child beaming next to Haruhi.

"Hi! I heard you went to America! How was it?"

"It was interesting. My dad got married and I got a new sister," Takara gestured to me.

"Hi!" the kid smiled at me making part of me warm up. I have a soft spot for kids.

"Hi there," I smiled kneeling down to his level, "My name is Tacey."

"Would you like to hold Usa-chan for me?" he asked holding out a pink stuffed bunny for me to take.

"Sure," I said taking the toy as the child ran off. What a sweet kid.

"Tamaki, I thought Honey would have graduated by now," Takara asked.

"He has, but my father allowed him to still be part of the club."

"These rich people can get anything they want," I muttered under my breath.

"Those two over there are Hikaru and Kaoru," I followed Tamaki's glance to see two identical redheaded boys in each other's arms, the girls around them squealing with excitement.

Takara laughed, "Are they still doing the 'brotherly love' routine?"

"Yes. The guests still love it."

"TACEY-CHAN!" I barely had any warning as little Honey jumped on my back, "Hey Tacey-chan!"

"Hey there, kiddo!" I smiled as I slipped one arm behind me to support him while still holding his pink bunny.

"Hey I want you to meet someone," he motioned to my other side, "This is Takashi! Say hi!"

"Hi," said a strong deep voice. When I turned to see him I felt a slight tremor in my bones. He was tall, with a complexion that was darker than the rest of the people here. His hair was black, short, and seemed a bit scruffy and he had dark grey eyes.

I shook it off quickly, "Hello."

"Tacey, this is Mori-sempi," Tamaki introduced, "Believe it or not he and Honey-sempi are the same age."

"Seriously?" I asked turning to the small teen on my back.

"Yup!" Honey said as he jumped down and reached for his bunny.

I handed it to him and smiled, "Well, that would make him my favorite teenage boy. All the teen boys I've met only have one thing on their mind."

"I can imagine," a voice came from behind as Mori and Honey walked away.

"Kyoya!" Takara pulled her arm from Tamaki and nervously tried to smooth her already smooth hair. I shook off another tremor.

"I'm glad to see you have returned," he said politely nodding to her, "I trust it was a refreshing get away."

"Yes. Thank you," she blushed.

He turned to me as I mindlessly toyed with the end of my red braid that hung by my belt, "You must be Takara's step-sister, Tacey."

"Do I know you?"

"Not at all," he smiled.

"How do you know who I am? You couldn't have found out by hearsay so soon. Were you doing a background check or something?" I asked annoyed.

He just gave me a sly smile. He was handsome with a voice that made hearing him as delightful as seeing him, but something about him put me on edge. And Takara had a crush on him.

"Well it's been a pleasure but I think we should be heading home," I excused us.

"If you must," Tamaki said laying the charm on thick, "but do come back. I would be very happy to enjoy the beauty of you lovely ladies again."

"Uh-huh," and with that we left.

On the way home I let myself get lost in thought as Takara shared her memories of the host club. She would have been in her third year but fell behind when she came to America.

My mind drifted to Mori and then to Kyoya. What was going on with me? I couldn't allow that place in my heart to open up. I twisted the ring on my right hand. That place must be kept guarded. I can't lose what I hold there.

**Chapter 1 is complete. Not sure if this story is going to go fast or slow. I have ideas and things that I want to happen but there are some gaps that will take a bit to figure out how to make them connect. Anyway, if this has sparked you interest please come back for chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! Sorry it's been so long. This is one of those connecting chapters I'm going to have trouble with. That and my brother just graduated from recruit training and is only home for a few days (trying to spend as much time as I can with him before he goes back to base). Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

*Tacey*

I didn't like the idea of going back to the host club. I liked Honey and Haruhi enough from what I'd seen the other day but I didn't know how I felt about the others. More importantly, I feared what the tremors caused by Mori and Kyoya might mean. However, Takara wanted to go.

"Who shall we request?" she asked.

I raised one eyebrow, "Request?"

"To be our host," she sang.

I shook my head, "You pick." This was foolishness to me but Takara loved it so I went along.

She thought for a moment going through all the hosts in her mind, "How about…Haruhi? He joined while I was in America. I'd like to get to know him."

I smiled, "Whatever you say."

When we got to the club room, Takara pulled me over to the couch where Haruhi was sitting.

"Hello ladies," He smiled at us as we sat down.

I nodded in reply. Conversation was simple as we sipped our tea. Takara was trying to get to know him and make him a friend. I zoned out for a bit, until a certain topic brought me back.

"So you lost your mother too?" Takara was wearing her pain on her face.

"Yes," Haruhi had the same look, "I was very young when she died, but I still have my dad and I'm glad for that."

Takara matched his sad smile, "My mother passed away last year. Dad thought it would be good to get me away from everything so he took me to America for a year. I guess my mom had a hand in that. You see I lost my mom but I gained another mother and a sister." She turned to smile at me.

"I can't say I know how you feel," I began, "both of my parents are still alive, but…I do know what it's like to lose someone…special. I am glad that mom found another man to love and that Takara became my sister, but…I…I wish I hadn't lost what I did," I had to stop before the tears came.

Takara stood up, "Will you excuse me for a moment?" We nodded and she left to dry her tears.

Haruhi and I just sat there in awkward silence. I studied him trying to determine what kind of influence he would be on Takara and if I approved. He shifted and looked around uncomfortably under my gaze. I couldn't help but notice how feminine his features were.

"Excuse me for saying this," I spoke making him jump a bit, "but your features are just so feminine…are you a girl?" He shifted uncomfortably. The look on his face answered my question, "I won't tell. Don't worry."

She opened her mouth to say something but something else caught her attention. I followed her gaze to see Takara talking to Tamaki. She must have gotten sidetracked on her way back to us. I looked back at Haruhi to see an irritated look on her face.

"Are you jealous?" she just turned her head away from them and my question. "Oh my gosh! You and Tom-tom are a couple!"

She raised one eyebrow at me, "Tom-tom?"

I shrugged, "I can't pronounce his name right."

She was laughing as Takara claimed her seat. Then I heard the subtle sound of footsteps trying to sneak up behind me. I jumped up and grabbed the collar of the person just behind the couch. His hair was a lighter shade of red than mine was and he had hazel eyes.

"What's the idea?!" I demanded, my fist held threateningly at the ready.

"Take it easy!" a voice came from beside me. I looked to see a perfect copy of the boy in my clutches.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Takara exclaimed excitedly as she turned in her seat, "It's good to see you again."

"Um…you can let go of me now," I released the twin, "Are you some kind of ninja or something?"

"Well it's hard not to hear your heavy footsteps," I hissed, "and besides that I…I had a friend who taught me such things."

"Indeed," said a cool voice. I turned to see Kyoya with that same sly smile and black notebook tucked under his arm.

"Hi Kyoya," Takara said nervously. I rolled my eyes. She had it bad.

"Good afternoon," I eyed him and wondered what kind of Kyoya was hidden underneath the polite, friendly face he wore to better whatever business venture he was involved in at the time.

"Tacey-chan!" I looked down to the source of the voice.

I smiled at the little one beaming up at me, "Hey there Honey."

As Honey claimed into my lap I was aware of Mori standing close by. Conversation carried on between the people that had gathered around us. I noticed a feeling that was as if I was being watched. I looked around at the faces around me until I came to Kyoya. His eyes were locked on me like he was studying me. He stared deeply into my eyes and I into his.

"Hey Tacey-chan, are you coming to our party?" Honey interrupted my thoughts.

"Party?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"To show off the blossoms of spring," he beamed up at me.

"Can we go Tacey? Please!" Takara gave me her pitiful puppy eyes.

I shook my head in defeat, "Ok."

"What's this?" Honey asked toying the ring on my finger of two hands holding a heart with a crown.

"It's a ring. If the heart is pointing away that means the person is unattached. If the heart is pointing in that means the person is spoken for," I could almost see his face reflected in the diamond set in the heart as I told the meaning of the ring.

"Are you spoken for?" Honey asked, pointing out that the heart was pointed in.

I looked away, "Yes…someone still holds my heart."

**There she is! I hope you enjoyed. I know you're starting to get a clearer picture of Jason, the person Tacey lost, and who he was to her but don't think you got it all figured out. There is more to that story than you can guess. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA-COUGH COUGH cough cough...ahem. Yes so, keep in touch.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey gang! Welcome back for chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

*Takara*

"What to wear? What to wear?" I rummaged through my closet looking for the perfect dress to wear to the party the host club was having tonight.

I looked to my bed where Tacey was stretched out, "Just wear what's comfortable."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "You are no help whatsoever! What are you going to wear?"

"Probably some dress pants and white dress shirt. You know, like what I wear to school."

I stepped out of the closet, jaw dropped, "Oh no you're not! This is a 'fancy-do' party," I said using Tacey terminology, "You ARE wearing a dress!"

I returned to the closet on a new hunt. Tacey was about my size and I knew she didn't have the appropriate attire for this evening. A lovely blue dress caught my eye. The straps were made to rest on the curve of the shoulders, yet maintained a modest neckline, and the hem would rest below the knees. It would be a lovely color with her hair.

"How about this?" I said displaying my find, "It would bring out your eyes."

"What? No! I'm not wearing a dress!"

"You will wear this dress!" I said firmly, "This is my first chance to show off my gorgeous new sister!" She rolled over and groaned into my blankets. I had won. "Now what should I wear? It has to be something fabulous."

"Why does your appearance worry you so much?" the defeated lump asked.

I blushed, "I uh…I'm trying to catch someone's eye."

"I knew it!" Tacey proclaimed jumping up from the bed, "Its Kyoya isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked turning a deeper shade of red.

"Yea it kinda is," she smirked, "How long?"

"Since middle school. We've been in the same class for years. I've just never had the courage to tell him…and I guess…he's never thought of me that way."

Tacey put a hand on my shoulder and imitated a knightly speech, "Fear not, dear sister! Fore I shall help you overcome the friend zone and win the affectionate love of this young man!"

We both laughed and began the hunt for my dress together. I smiled thinking of how much Tacey helped ease the pain of the gaping hole my mother used to fill.

* * *

*Tacey*

I pulled up beside the car in the school parking lot. I had told Takara that riding my motorcycle would help ease my nerves. My hair was just fine when I took off the helmet. I insisted on my usual braid. I took my boots and swapped them for the silver heals in my saddlebags. I put my leather jacket in with them and went to find Takara. I found her at the entrance. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a wide black ribbon around the waist tied in a bow in the back. I wished she'd made me wear a dress like hers over the one she'd made me wear.

"Tacey, what's with this?" Takara complained gesturing to some changes I'd made to my outfit, "I can understand the leggings. They're white. They match. Fine, but the shirt is crossing the line."

I fingered a button on the mans, white dress shirt I was wearing open over the dress, "It's _his_ shirt."

She sighed deeply and looked at me like she understood, "Ok. But Tacey, you can't mourn forever."

With that we went inside to the party.

* * *

*Kyoya*

The party was going along nicely, another successful event for the host club. I surveyed the room. All the guests were happy and the other hosts playing their parts perfectly. It was Tamaki's idea that the hosts wear purple and black, except for him. The princely type should be in white. That was his argument when he showed up in a suit that was all white except for the purple vest and tie.

Just then I caught a glimpse of dark red hair. I saw Takara and her step-sister talking to Mori and Honey. I noticed Tacey was standing somewhat close to Mori, or was it Mori standing so close to Tacey? Either way I felt a slight pang somewhere within me that aroused a feeling of annoyance.

"Excuse me," I stepped in between Tacey and Mori, "How are you ladies this evening?"

Takara's hand reached up to twist a strand of her very dark brown hair as I was joined into the conversation. I took notice of Tacey and wondered why she was wearing a man's dress shirt over her dress. She had her hair in its usual braid that stretched from behind her left ear down to her waist.

"Would one of you ladies care to dance with me?" I asked offering my hand to them.

The girls exchanged glances and smiled secretly before Tacey nudged Takara towards me. As we danced I saw one of the twins with Tacey. I cursed that stupid twin in his striped vest. I had hoped to get to dance with her. Oh well.

When I saw them again she looked like she would beat him all the way to the hospital.

"Excuse me, but something has come up that requires my attention," with that I left Takara and made my way through the crowd to where trouble was brewing, "Is there a problem?"

"Kyoya I swear, all I did was call her champ and she blew up at me," the twin wined.

"I'm not _your_ champ! I didn't ask you to get flirty with me," she didn't shout but you could hear the venom in her soft voice.

"Now Tacey, let's not make a scene," I tried to calm her before she attracted attention to us.

"Right, can't have you're precious hosts standing in a bad light. Let me tell you a few things about the kind of light I see you hosts standing in," her voice dropped to a growling whisper, "Tom-tom over there, for starters, is doing more than hosting. He's playing boyfriend to every one of these girls. Do you think any girlfriend he has will feel about the way he hosts? These twins, I have no idea why they are so popular! If they're gay these girls haven't got a chance with them! And you, Kyoya all business and no heart, you don't care about people unless you get some sort of profit. Honestly I don't know what Takara see's in you. I'm outa here."

With that she barged out the door. Interesting, Tacey is a very interesting girl.

**Not exactly what I had in mind when I did the outline but it's the best I could get into words...and I figured ya'll would want to see from another perspective other than Tacey.**


End file.
